Shadows of Saintfour Season 2 walkthroughs
Most choices you make for your Main Character (MC) in this book influence one of two variables: you can follow the path of Courage ✊, the path of the Caution ⚠️. Besides that there is the path of Image ⭐. The choices you make change the story, the interactions you have with other characters, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. Premium choices that require in-game currency to be unlocked are marked by a ��gem symbol. Quick choices that are timed are marked by a ⏰ timer symbol. Text written in Italic provides a summary of the story and, in case of a premium choice, extra information. Click here to go back to Shadow of Saintfour's main wiki page. Click here to go to Season 3 walkthrough pages. Click here to go back to the walkthrough directory. WARNING: This book is a horror story. Some readers may find these books content disturbing. It contains text, images and sound effects that are upsetting to some. Specific scenes (currently from episode 5 onwards) with these elements will have a warning: ��. DISCLAIMER: due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community! S2, Ep 1: New Faces, Old Problems All nightmares are finally over.. Or are they? A girl (Meghan White) follows a squirrel into the forest. She eats purple candy, she loses consciousness. 1. Choice: MC plays UNO with Derek * Take a chance: + 1 Courage ✊ * Use the "trump card": + 1 Caution ⚠️ Look for the choices while playing UNO here below: '' '''1.2 Choice: Use the "trump" card:' * Red: see 1.2.1 * Yellow: MC loses the game * Green: see 1.2.1 1.2.1 Choice: Play the card * Changing the turn of the players: See 1.2.3 below * Choice of color: MC wins the game 1.2.3 ⏰ Timed Choice ⏰ * Do nothing: MC loses the game * Put down cards: See 1.2.4 below 1.2.4 Choice: Put down cards * With the number six: MC loses * With the number nine: MC wins Choice: (Derek wins the game of UNO) * Kiss on the cheek (��) * Kiss Candy (��) * A dance: See 2.3 below Choice: (MC wins the game of UNO) * Kiss Candy (9��) Prompt: "Thanks to you a spark lit up between Derek and Candy" * Kiss me (22��) Prompt: Your relationship with Derek has improved. ❤️ * A dance (free) Choice: Choose your winter clothing (MC will wear this from now on when being outside) * Warm denim coat (22��): Nothing happens * Bright yellow coat (27��): Nothing happens * In vogue jacket (free): + 1 Image ⭐ Present-day: Candy is gone. Fall of '86: Mrs. Hill asks MC to look after her shop for two weeks. Miss Drew is a new teacher at school. She introduces a new student John. Choice: John catches you staring at him * Smile: You get a prompt: John will remember this.❤️ * Turn away: John grins as you turn your head away. Luke admits his family came to Saintfour to get "a certain thing", but won't reveal what it is. Adele tries to intimidate MC at her and Luke's house. Choice: If you are romancing Luke: * Go on.. (27��): Your relationship with Luke has improved ❤️ * I'm not ready. Choice: You see Luke parents downstairs: * Be the first to say hello: (If you went to the school party with Luke:) Luke's parents approve * Say hello after Luke's parents: Prompt: Luke's parents did not like the introduction Choice: "Luke told you all about us?" * He gave out all your secrets: Luke's parents did not appreciate it. '' * '''He didn't say much really:' Mr. Moring agrees with your answer Choice: "Um.. so can you stay with us for dinner?" * Thank you for the invitation, but I have to go: ''Prompt: Luke's parents liked it. '' * I would gladly: Prompt: Luke's parents did not like this. Luke's mom sends you home. Prompt: You made a good impression on Luke's parents + 1 Image OR You did not change Luke's parents' opinion about you. '' '''Choice: "Sorry about my parents."' * They need to learn some manners themselves: + 1 Courage ✊ * They probably do not like strangers: + 1 Caution ⚠️ Choice: "Don't touch me!" * Break free: + 1 Caution ⚠️ * Lash out: + 1 Courage ✊ Mrs.Hill's shop gets robbed. MC finds a strange crystal object. Bobby notices the Hellebore flower painting. Choice: "I need to hide the needle, but where?" * Under the mattress: ''Your choice will affect the story. ''(Lose image for Episode 4) * Under the floorboard: ''Your choice will affect the story. ''(Best Option for Episode 4) * Behind the nightstand: Your choice will affect the story. '(Lose image for Episode 4)' Michael calls. Bobby didn't come home last night. S2, Ep 2: The Knife to the Throat Where's Bobby gone? MC, Derek and Candy walk to school. If you made them kiss in S2, episode 1, they'll flirt. Choice: Choose from Candy's spare clothes (no effect) * Pants with Hawaii T-Shirt (17��) * Sweater and a skirt (34��) ''' * '''Denim overalls (free) Choice: "Nevermind" * Do you have secrets to keep from me? + 1 Caution ⚠️ * .Just say it! + 1 Courage ✊ Mr. Walter approaches, says his son David is missing. Choice: "This is so sad" * He needs help (17��) '''+ 1 Image ⭐ & Mr.Walter will help you from now on. * '''But this is none of my business Choice: Walking home with John * How do you like it in Saintfour? ''He tells MC about his past.'' * Have you made friends with anyone? ''He made one friend.'' * Tell me about yourself. ''Tells MC about his flaws.'' Choice: * Do you think I'm cute?: Prompt: John thought you were flirting with him❤️ * Why do you think that? A bandit appears: Path of Cautiousness - Choice: "You need to talk to him, to distract him somehow." * Threaten with the police * We'll do whatever you say * How long have you been working as a bandit? ✅ Path of Courage - Choice: "You hit him, hard..." * In the knee * To the head * In the groin ✅ Choice: "Hmm.." (The bandit is from the "Black Dragons") ''' * '''We need to question him (17��) ''Pick CP-25 for the correct answer. Prompt: You've learned valuable information.'' * We need to hand him over to the police. TV news announcing a Blood Moon. It's raining blood. Choice: "*Your pet name* said.." * Watch (17��) Visual story. * Listen. The pet was saved by Annette. A doctor comes to see her ill mother, her brother William runs into the forest. Present-day: Bobby is gone. Choice: "Ah!" * Call Derek for help: + 1 Caution ⚠️ * Manage by yourself: '+ 1 Courage '✊ Someone grabs MC from behind. Fall of '86: MC has a dream where Bobby walks into the forest. When she wakes up, her pet has his inhaler. S2, Ep 3: Purple flower Choice: " * I'll call the police: + 1 Caution '⚠️ * Search room: '+ 1 Courage ✊ Choice: What to wear? * T-shirt and jeans (20��) * Overalls (30��) * Blouse and jeans (Free) Path of Caution: Derek tells MC to call his dad and slip out of the house. Choice: "Just the" * My pet: ❌ * Wind: ❌ * Scouts: ✅ Path of Courage: MC decides to sneak out the window Choice: It's too high to jump. I can go down... Although... It's not that high. I can make it. ❌ The liana. ❌ The pipe. ✅ Mrs. Hill's shop: Hellebore picture, Frederick White Choice: "Do I look like a thief?" * You can search me if you don't believe me. +1 Caution ⚠️ * Maybe you are a thief? What do you have in your pockets? + 1 Courage ✊ Choice: "What am I doing?" * Continue searching (20��) MC finds a book called 'Shadows of Saintfour' + Visual story about the past. Prompt: You learned the history of the purple flowers. * Leave Choice: * It's you! + 1 Courage ✊ * (Back off) +1 Caution ⚠️ Choice: "Who to call?" * Luke * Stephanie * Derek If you helped Mr. Walter in the past episode you get a prompt: 'You used the help of the guard.' Choice: "You two know each other?" * He is the grandson of Mrs. Hill. '- 1 Image ⭐' * I don't even know his name, so... not really. Choice: "Maybe I should try to convince the leader of the dragons?" * Convince: (20��) Prompt: You have convinced the thugs with your speech. + 1 Image ⭐. Prompt: Thanks to you they'll help in the search for Bobby. * Not worth it Choice: "We could.." * Watch a movie? Watch a comedy * Have dinner. * Play cards? Teach John how to play cards Choice: * Move closer:' Prompt:' Your relationship with John has improved ❤️ * Move away:' Prompt: Your relationship with John has deteriorated ��' * Do not move: John leaves S2, Ep 4: The Museum The needle is still in MC's room when it was hidden: * Behind the nightstand * Under the floorboard * Under the mattress Choice: That's very nice of you * But I'm in a hurry, I'm sorry * Why not? Prompt: Your relationship with John has improved '''❤️ '''Choice: If you went with John * (Surrender to your feelings.) (19��) Prompt: Your relationship with John has improved '❤️ * (Slow him down.) '''Prompt: Your relationship with John has deteriorated '�� '''Choice: "Why do you need a weapon?" * I'm not going to buy anything from you * I came to ask about something * Maybe you will hear me out first? Path of Courage: Choice: "Why do you need a weapon?" * I'm not going to buy anything from you. ❌ * What a scoundrel you are! ❌ * I have something for you. ✅ Choice: You came closer and.. * Raised your hand + 1 Caution ⚠️ * Interrupt him + 1 Courage ✊ Choice: * Not so fast! * (Give him the needle.) Choice: * Stand up by yourself + 1 Courage ✊ * Accept help + 1 Caution ⚠️ Choice: * This needle belongs to Mrs. Hill! * I demand a lawyer * Please let me go... '-1 Image' ⭐ Choice: How can I persuade him? * Blackmail * Make friends Choice: If you are romancing Luke: ''' * Luke, do you want to come to my place? (31��) * "No, I shouldn't" '''Choice: "Do you believe me?" * I believe you: Prompt: Your relationship with Luke has improved '❤️ * I dont know... '''Choice: If you are romancing Michael: ' * Michael, do you want to come to my place? (31��) * "No, I shouldn't" '''Choice: "Do you believe me?" * I believe you: Prompt: Your relationship with Michael has improved '''❤️ * I dont know... '''Choice: Fix your hair * Rebel (11��) * Reel (11��) * Elegant (19��) * Gavroche If you hid the needle behind the bedside table: Prompt: You didn't hide the needle well enough: - 1 Image ⭐ If you hid the needle under the mattress: Prompt: You didn't hide the needle well enough: - 2 Image ⭐ If you hid the needle under the floorboard: Prompt: You hid the needle well: + 1 Image ⭐ Choice: What should I do? * Say it's a fake * Bite his hand Choice: You stabbed him * Right hand: You wounded the thief's right hand. * Left leg: You injured the thief's leg S2, Ep. 5 The Search Choice: "I've shown it several times, doesn't he believe me?" * Show it obediently + 1 Caution ⚠️ * Rebel and don't show it. + 1 Courage ✊ Choice: * I thought that too! * No, it's different Choice: "Mom," * Let Derek and Mr. Nixon stay with us for dinner. "You allowed Mr. Nixon and your mom to be together." + 1 Image ⭐ * You should stop dating him! "You ruined the relationship between your mom and Mr. Nixon." - 2 Image ⭐ * I'm happy for you:' Prompt:' You supported your mother dating Mr. Nixon Choice: "Ah!" * (Speak formally). Please accept my condolences. Prompt: Your relationship with Derek has improved '''❤️ * (Speak from the heart). I'm so sorry. '''Choice: Choose outerwear (no effect) * Red coat (22��) * Fur Coat (28��) * Parka (Free) Choice: "What is he doing?" * Slap him * Respond to the kiss: ' Prompt: Your relationship with Derek has improved ❤️' Choice: If you responded to Derek's kiss: "Can I lose myself in the moment with him? Or will it be wrong?" * Yes, I want to! (28��) * No, I can't Choice: If the Black Dragons are not with you: ' * Shut up already, both of you! '+ 1 Courage ✊ * (Keep out of it.) + 1 Caution ⚠️ Choice: If the Black Dragons are with you: "I'll go.." * With you, Aaron + 1 Courage ✊ * With Derek + 1 Caution ⚠️ Choice: If the Black Dragons are with you: "Ah! * Try to move the hoof: Aaron kills the deer * Hit it in the face: You hit it then Cherry and Brown kill the deer S2, Ep. 6: Bizarre School Days Choice: Choose from mom's presents * Bold Outfit (17��) * Jacket with a skirt (33��) * Colorful Dress Choice: "Will I get in more trouble for missing class?" * Leave it at that. + 1 Courage ✊ * Apologize to the teacher. + 1 Caution ⚠️ Choice: "Is Luke really involved in this? * I don't want to believe it...: ' Prompt: Your relationship with Luke has improved '❤️ * But he always seemed a little strange': Prompt: Your relationship with Luke has deteriorated '�� If you are dating Michael, you run into Adele and Steve and they tell you Michael wanted to disgrace you in front of the whole school. Choice: "..." * Are you trying to turn me against Michael? '- Nothing' * Michael is a bastard!:' Prompt: Your relationship has deteriorated with Michael '�� After talking to Adele and Steve, you decide to talk with Michael, who admits to it but gives a heartfelt speech. Choice: "Michael," * I want to break up:' Prompt:' You and Michael break up '''�� * I need time to think: Prompt: You gave Michael another chance ❤️''' John and Steve are fighting... Choice: "Ah!" (Intervene) + 1 Courage ✊ (Stay Aside) + 1 Caution ⚠️ John asked for you to wait for him at the principle's office after his fight with Steve. Choice: "..." * Yes, Of course. (33��) Prompt: Your relationship with John improved ❤️ * My class is about to start, so... If you choose, "Yes, Of course." Choice: "..." * (Move closer in response.) Kissing scene. * (Remove his hands.) Candy tells you, you can ask her anything... Choice: "..." * I heard about your romance with Sam's stepfather...(10��) Candy tells you, she dated Sam and the rumors about his stepfather were false with a visual story. * And how did the Janitor find out about Pisadeira? (10��) He tells Candy he worked as a janitor at a monastery 10 years ago and explains about Pisadeira in a visual story. * The only thing I need to know is that you are fine, Candy. You go outside with Candy... Choice: You shared with her... * Everything that happened. * Part of what happened': Prompt: Your relationship with Candy has improved ❤️' * Only a small part of what happened: Prompt: Your relationship with Candy has deteriorated �� The teacher splits you into a group with Derek, Candy, John, and Freddy. Choice: "Hey!" * (Knock on the table.) + 1 Courage ✊ * (Say a little louder) + 1 Caution ⚠️ Candy, Derek and John will support your idea if you have a high relationship with them respectively. Freddy will support your idea if you have a high image. + 1 Image ⭐ if at least three people supported your idea. '- 1 Image ⭐' if less than two people supported your idea. Choice: "Agreed. I'll go check the racks..." * On the right. * On the left. * Straight ahead. Regardless of your option above: You find a photo from 1930 with John in it. S2, Ep. 7: Two Sides of the Same Coin. You were still holding a fifty-year-old photo of John. Choice: "Derek," * Trust me, please...+ 1 Caution ⚠️ * I don't need your approval.' + 1 Courage ✊' Choice: Candy fixes your hair. * Short haircut black. (9��) * Short haircut blond. (9��) * Elegant hairstyle blond. (20��) * Elegant hairstyle red. (20��) * Interesting hairstyle blond. (Free) * Interesting hairstyle strawberry. (Free) You go to the Black Dragons for help. Choice: "..." * (Dare them.) * (Upbraid them for having to beg for their help) * (Threaten) Regardless of your choice, they agree to help you only if you have a high image ⭐ You head into the woods with Cherry, Brown, Michael, and Derek only to find John being lured by the Faun who is whispering his real name, "William." Choice: "We can't allow this!" * William! * John! * Bobby! Everyone tries to attack John... Choice: "I need to do something..." * (Tell him off.) '- Nothing' * (Try to attack him.) + 1 Courage ✊ * (Try to get him to talk.) + 1 Caution ⚠️ He tells you he is doing it to get his mother back and hopes once you hear his story you will side with him... Choice: "John, tell me the..." * Long Version. (26��) John's backstory visual. * Short Version. He gives a summary of what his sister did to their mother without a visual. Choice: "..." * I understand. * None of this gives you the right to decide the fate of other people. Choice: "..." * Don't touch the children! '- Nothing' * At least, spare Bobby! '- 1 Image ⭐' If you improved your relationship with John, you can get through to him. Choice: "..." * I won't leave you! + 1 Courage ✊ * Alright. Be careful! + 1 Caution ⚠️ * I won't go alone into the forest! '- Nothing' ⏰Timed Choice!⏰: Some roots immediately clawed their way from the ground. * Do nothing. ❌ * Jump to the side. ✅ * Push them away. ❌ ⏰Timed Choice!⏰: "What should I do?" * (Try to catch your breath.) ❌ * (Grab a branch and try to get down.) ❌ * (Stop resisting) ✅ ✅Right answer: You gained some time and the Faun couldn't pick up the child. + 1 Image ⭐ ❌Wrong Answer: You lost time and the Faun took the child. '- 2 Image ⭐' Choice: If you didn't break through to John and have low reputation: Aaron arrives to help in the battle against the Faun and gets in a fight with John. * (Kill John.) + 1 Image ⭐ * "No, I'm not a killer." Prompt: Aaron is dead. ��'WARNING: SOME READERS MAY FIND THE FOLLOWING SCENE DISTURBING��' John protects you from the Faun and is bleeding from the attack. He tells you to listen to him. Choice: "..." * (Listen to him.) (20��) He says how he was unfair to his sister and goes into a visual flashback. * (Now is not the time.) ��'WARNING: SOME READERS MAY FIND THE FOLLOWING SCENE DISTURBING��' The faun leaps at you saying, "You will die first." and starts to break your ribs. S2, Ep. 8: Game Over A sharp pain paralyzed you. Choice: So in order to somehow hold him back, you... * Grabbed his leg. + 1 Courage ✊ * Spoke to him. + 1 Caution ⚠️ * Don't try to stop him - Nothing Choice: "But how to get to him?" * (Get up, overpowering the pain.) ❌ * (Creep up.) ✅ * (Try to wake up one of your friends.) ❌ The faun asks if you would like to see how you die in the future. Choice: "Ah!" * (Break free and not look.) Prompt: This will affect your story in the future. * (Look death in the eyes.) (40 Courage ✊) You get a glimpse of your death in a visual. You pick up the needle that you used to kill the Faun. Choice: You decide to... * Keep it. (40 Caution ⚠️) You return the need to the shop. + 1 Image ⭐ * Destroy it. Prompt: You can't return the needle to Mrs. Hill. If John survived, you see John as an old man and he tells you it marks the end of his youth when the Faun died. If you had a good relationship with him you will gain + 1 Image ⭐ You return to Mrs. Hill's shop and the museum director shows up to try to buy her painting. Choice: "..." * (Take Mrs. Hill's side.) + 1 Courage ✊ * (Take the museum director's side.) + 1 Caution ⚠️ * (Don't meddle.) + 1 Caution ⚠️ You return home to your mom telling you the Halloween party is going to start. Choice: Pick a costume your mom handed you. * Witch (30��) * Dark Queen (30��) * Skeleton (Free) Choice: How to decorate the room? * Convey the holiday spirit. (19��) * Original (30��) * For the sake of appearances. (Free) + 1 Image ⭐ if you bought a premium costume. Choice: "Whom to approach first?" * Michael. * Luke. If you picked Michael you keep your distance and listen to him. He apologizes for not being more involved in your life... Choice: "..." * (Kiss him.) Prompt: Your relationship has improved with Michael ❤️ * (Dodge.) Prompt: Your relationship has deteriorated with Michael '''�� Michael asks if you want to sneak away from the party for a moment. Choice: Hmm... * Tempting offer. (19��) Prompt: Your relationship has improved with Michael❤️ (You share a moment on the rooftop where he thanks you for saving his brother which leads into a kissing scene before returning to the party.) * I'm afraid it isn't the best time. If you picked Luke: He avoids you. You talk to Michael and tell him you are busy and go to search for Luke. Choice: Luke, * You were behaving oddly! + 1 Courage ✊ * I was wrong. + 1 Caution ⚠️ Choice: Luke! * I'll understand if you want to break up... '''Prompt: You and Luke break up �� * Come to me. Prompt: You and Luke stay together ❤️ If you choose, "Come to me." Choice: "I don't ever want to leave!" * (Leave the party briefly) (19��) Prompt: Your relationship has improved with Luke❤️ (He says he was hurt that you thought he was the person who attacked you in your room which leads to a kissing scene before returning to the party) * (Join the others.) - Nothing. If you picked Stephanie: She will talk to you after Michael and Luke and gets upset that you didn't tell her about stuff. Choice: Stephanie, Maybe we should... * Leave the party for awhile? (19��) Prompt: Your relationship improved with Stephanie ❤️ (You two go to the rooftop and she mentions how she was jealous of John. After discussing him she pulls you into a passionate kiss) * Should go join the rest? '- Nothing' You return to the party. If you have High Reputation you'll hear a knock on the door. The Black Dragons enter and bring you a gift for your help. Choice: Choose a leather jacket. * With Decor (19��) * "Black Dragons Jacket" (30��) * Simple (Free) Present Day: You and Derek hear a sound. Choice: Ah! * (Follow the sound.) + 1 Courage ✊ * (Hide behind Derek.) + 1 Caution ⚠️ * (Run away.) -1 Image ⭐ You find the mask and Derek says, "He is back."..has the horror returned? Category:Walkthroughs